mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 125: Tuggies
"Tuggies" was originally released on October 22, 2012. Description We know that this particular episode may seem directionless, even more so than the typical MBMBaM experience. To that criticism, we would respond: Not all who wander are lost. Yeah? Think about that, critic guy. Suggested Talking Points Penthouse to Basement, Ghost Combos, Splitting Tips, Woodcock, Flying Knife, Usher's Advocate Outline 05:15 - I'm planning on moving into an apartment for the first time soon. I'm looking around at some apartments, and one in particular has apartments available on the first floor and the top floor. My question is, what would be better to move into? My friends seem split on the decision, so I think some insight from MBMBaM is needed. -- Occupying In Ontario 14:20 - I work in a haunted building. It used to be a hospital, which has since been turned into a retirement home. Many of the employees have encountered weird things like whispering in the ear when they're alone, and see reflections in glass when no one is behind them, even the extreme of an employee getting thrown against the wall, which somebody saw. The problem is that I don't beleive in any of that stuff, but I want to. How can I convince whatever is haunting my work to prove they exist to me? -- Want To Believe In Thunder Bay, Ontario 18:13 - Y - Sent in by Justin Brown, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: How do I become like Dog the Bounty Hunter? I am a big fan of Dog The Bounty Hunter, would love to go around catching bad guys and hauling them to jail. Would I need to emigrate to America or could I do this in the UK? What weapons am I allowed to have? Can I drive faster due the job? 22:08 - I went to a private college via financial aid, and so after graduating now I have a lot of friends with rich parents who love having dinner with their children and me, often times at restaurants that are expensive for my low salary. 100% of the time they end up paying for the meal, but if there is any doubt about whether they will I get uncomfortable when the check comes. I used to fumble with my wallet and pretend that I was going to pay my share, but that got really uncomfortable. Is it okay to just ignore the bill completely? -- Not Ann Landers In New York 29:34 - MZ - Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 34:28 - Sad Libs 37:02 - Y - Sent in by Colin Dinsmore, from Yahoo Answers user Jake, who asks: Does my pe teacher like me? We were playing a game of rugby and he told me to do a lap of the field 40:00 - Y - Sent in by Justin Brown, from Yahoo Answers user Intelligent John, who asks: Have you ever tried to punch a bird? 51:36 - Hey, my friend and I saw a movie on the last day it was playing. As it turned out, we were the only two there. We usually like to stick around through the credits on the off-chance there's a bonus scene at the end, but halfway through the credits I saw an usher glaring at us impatiently from the doorway, waiting for us to leave. I feel as paying movie-goers we have the right to stick around until the lights come up, even if we're the only ones there. Are we in the wrong on this? -- Ushered Out In Utah 60:18 - Housekeeping 63:13 - FY - Sent in by Nicole Thompson, from Yahoo Answers user kat, who asks: Where are birds ears at.? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts * Justin mentions that having a trained falcon would turn someone into a young gunslinger, which is a references to Stephen King's series ''The Dark Tower.'' References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Ghosts Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Rachel McElroy Category:Sad Libs Category:Nicole Thompson